


Lyla

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Crossdressing Kink, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Liam has dressed up in full female attire, and Noel has planned to take his brother out to dinner as a couple to a posh restaurant, to dine, dance, and then go for a walk in the moonlight which leads to Liam being taken up against a tree.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel was pacing the main room of he and Liam's flat, occasionally staring at his watch and shaking his his head. He was dressed to the nines in a black Gucci suit and Italian leather shoes. Normally, he only wore this attire for funerals, but this was to be more festive.

"FUCKIN' HELL, LIAM, YOU'RE TAKIN AS LONG AS AN OLD GIRLFRIEND OF MINE, HURRY UP!" Noel shouted, in the direction of the bedroom door. He dare not go in, lest he slow things down even more.

"CRAM IT, I'M ALMOST DONE!" Liam replied back in a shout of his own. Noel stopped and mopped his face, wondering if this was even a good idea. If people recognized them, there would be hell to pay.

Opening the bedroom door, Liam came out completely transformed. Noel's jaw dropped as he looked his brother up and down.

"HOW?" Was the only word Noel could manage, and Liam grinned with deep red lipstick lips. His makeup was flawless, brows and legs, and who knows where else, waxed, realistic wig, and heels just high enough to make his gams look glam, but not so he was towering over his date. 

Noel walked up, and tried to caress Liam's cheek, only to get his hand slapped. "I worked very hard to look like this and if I want to make it though the night, you can't touch my makeup." Liam was stern, and Noel quickly dropped his arm.

"Any place I can't touch?" Noels added.

"Cheeky bastard, we haven't even left the house." Liam replied, raising a newly waxed eyebrow. 

"Yeah, well, we'd better get going, we have a reservation." Noel grabbed keys, fags, lighter, mints, and his wallet, then opened the door for Liam. 

"Thank you, sweetheart." Liam spoke softly. He'd been working on his voice, as well as his walk in his ladies pumps all week. Noel was impressed watching his brother walk like a bird. And though this may seem strange to other people, for the Gallagher brothers they had lived and seen everything, and this promised to be better than getting pissed in front of the telly.

Catching up to Liam, he took his hand, which had a satin glove on it. A very good way to cover his 'man' hands, Noel thought.

At the car, Noel opened Liam's door for him and then went round to get in. Liam checked the mirror in the car, though it had only been a few minutes. Noel grabbed his free hand and looked at him. "You did a good job, let's go have a good time." He squeezed, and then smiled before starting the car up.

Driving down the road, Noel could smell perfume, and it wasn't too strong. In fact it was nice. 

"What is that, that perfume?" Noel asked

"Chanel No. 5, of course. I deserve the fuckin best ya know." Liam then cringed. "Didn't sound so lady like."

"I know plenty of ladies from Manchester who sound like that, it's fine. I mean, I sound like that and you aren't ashamed of me." Noel pointed out.

"Yes, but you are and have always been very masculine, I feel dressed as a lady I should sound more proper." Liam explained.

"OH, DIDN'T KNOW WE'S SEEIN' THE QUEEN LATER, SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A CARNATION FOR MY LAPEL." Noel quipped.

"That's not what I mean." Liam looked into his lap, and wished Noel would drop it. 

"Look, we are from bloody Manchester and Manchester blood runs through our veins. Never be ashamed of that, never!" Noel parked, which thankfully ended their conversation. He got out and did Liam's door, then took his hand. Arm in arm they went to one of the most expensive places around, which thankfully, was dimly lit.

"Reservation for Gallagher." Noel told the host, who then let them to a nice table with cloth napkins, tablecloth, and wine and water glass. Sitting down they were handed a menu each, and asked what they wished to drink.

"Gin and tonic for both." Noel told him, and then looked at the menu.

"You remembered." Liam smiled with his red lips as he too eyed the menu.

When the waiter came back, he handed them their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Noel nodded and then Liam.

"What would you like, Ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"The steak, please." Liam replied simply. He wanted many other things, but was afraid of the mess. 

"How would you like it cooked?" Asked the waiter.

"Medium." Liam answered.

"I too, would like the steak, and medium as well." Noel added.

"Some wine?" The waiter then asked.

"Cabernet?"

"Excellent, your order will be ready soon."

The waiter left and, Noel felt as if they had passed some sort of test and felt relieved. Drinking his gin and tonic, he looked into Liam's eyes.

"Is this what you wanted, Liam, for it seems to be going smooth. I think the waiter has a crush on you." He said, laughing.

Liam rolled his eyes, and tightened his lips as he spoke. Leaning in, he told Noel, "Moron, did you leave your sodding brain at home? You're talking to me like I were a child, not a lady. Get it together man!" Liam then cleared his throat and lit a cigarette.

Noel was shocked. Had dressing in these clothes made him feel more superior, if so, that said so much about all the women he'd been with. Still, he was the older brother, and he was just trying to be nice.

Neither spoke two words as they waited for their food, and when it came, they dove in. They were each poured a glass of wine, which they tasted. Certainly not the same as beer, but it wasn't awful.

Eventually, Liam got up, and told Noel he was going to the ladies toilets. Noel raised his eye brows, not having thought about that. He figured Liam had it figured out, and finished his steak and potatoes. 

When Liam came out he said he was done, though he'd barely touched a thing. "Really, I think you might be turning into a bird." Noel smiled as he spoke.

"Cept for the massive cock between my legs, yeah." Liam smiled back, he knew his brother was just giving him cheek.

A violinist came out, and people began to get up and slow dance to the music. Noel took Liam's hand, and asked for him to accompany him. 

"I dunno how to dance, you know that." Liam stated.

"Nor can I, but we can hold each other and sway, even rest your head on my shoulder." It sounded like a nice idea, so Liam allowed Noel to escort him to the small dance floor they had, and they danced just as Noel had described.

It was a nice evening and pretending to be posh was fun. If they really knew who they were they would be in for a shock, though as many records as they had sold, these bastards might have copies.

When the violinist was done, they went and sat down and waited for the check. It wasn't long and Noel just handed over his credit card.When it was brought back, and he signed for it, they were free to go.

"Any place else you want to go?" Noel asked. A vision of him taking his brother all dressed up entered his mind, causing him to stir.

"Isn't there are park round here?" Liam asked. "We could go for a walk in the moonlight."

"All right, just tell me where to go."

It was a short drive, and when they got out they walked arm in arm to a lake filled with swans and ducks, the moon reflecting on the water. 

"It's beautiful." Liam whispered, kissing Noel's cheek.

"Have I got lipstick on me now?" Noel asked.

"Only a bit." Liam replied.

They began to walk, and suddenly they were off the path and among the trees. Moss lined the forest floor, and Noel took note of this. Stopping and turning, he was in front of Liam cupping his face and kissing him rough like always. He didn't care about getting lipstick on his face or anywhere else. They'd had their date in public and passed, now Noel wanted the piece of arse he had been promised. In fact, he wanted the whole damn thing.

Liam threw his harms around Noel, and moved so their bodies touched.

"Fuck me like a lady, Noel." Liam whispered in his ear. All Noel could think of was fucking him like a whore. 

"We're still in public, so grab you're favorite tree and slip you knicker's down. Ladies still take if from the back, we both know that." Noel assured Liam.

"Those were fucking groupies."Liam corrected.

"They had wet slits and wanted our cocks, like I want your arse, and that is all that fucking matters here." Noel was quick to reply.

"Yeah, all right, take me in the moon light." Liam mumbled as he found the right tree. Noel was behind him, grabbing his ass, and running a hand under his dress. 

"What all you've got on under here?" Noel asked, feeling more than kickers and a suspender belt. 

"Never you mind. Just hang on." Liam raised the back of his dress, and pulled everything down. Noel could see exposed flesh, and that was what he was after. Sticking his bum out, Noel got down a bit, and licked his brother in his soft sensitive sweet little spot, causing Liam to flinch. Noel chuckled, and did it a few more time, leaving Liam gripping the tree.

Standing up, he began to finger Liam, opening him up, causing his brother to half lose his mind. "You ready, slut?" Noel whispered into Liam's ear, and he nodded eagerly. Gently gripping his bollocks from behind, and giving them a tug, made Liam's cock so hard he nearly screamed.

Luckily, Noel was there easing his cock in, until he was bollocks deep and his trimmed pubic hair was caressing Liam. Holding on to Liam, he slowly began to move, Liam gripping the tree.

Both loved the idea of fucking outside where there was a possibility of being caught. A thrill better than drugs, and Noel could see himself getting addicted to this. Liam thought the same, but was to busy biting his lip to say.

Thrusting in Liam's hot little hole, the dress of the fabric touching Noel's body was quickly causing him to become all spun up inside, pleasure mounting upon pleasure for each brother. Finally, Noel, biting his fist, came deep inside Liam, who let out a small cry and came all over the inside of his dress.

"Oh god...I'm a fucking mess, and I don't care. Your cock get's me every time." Liam was panting, come dripping from his arse as Noel pulled out. Pulling up his trousers he urged them to get back in the car.

"I want to do that again sometime soon. I like outside." Noel confessed. 

"I do as well, that was such a rush, the whole fucking night was, 'cept I've got come in my dress now." Liam stated.

Noel chuckled as he put the key in the ignition. 

"Bet you'd like a hot bath, yeah?" Noel said.

"Only if you're my rubber ducky." Liam laughed.

"You're fuckin' crazy, but yeah." 


	2. Don't Push It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At home, Noel easily gets out of his clothes, but finds Liam struggling with his zipper, which is stuck. Noel helps but breaks the zipper, and Liam has to be cut out of the dress, much to his misfortune. He goes and gets a joint and brings it back for them to smoke. Noel washes himself and his brother while Liam is in charge of the joint, not wanting to get it wet. High, things get sexual again, until Liam forgets his place.

Once they were at home, Liam gingerly eased himself out of his seat of the car, and stood up. He had a look of disgust on his face that caused Noel to snicker.

"Yeah, feels like a dozen eggs are smashed inside my dress. I just hope it isn't ruined." Liam pouted, as they both made for the door.

"Surely you didn't come that much, then again, it was me fuckin you and you were hugging that tree pretty fuckin tight." Noel felt pleased to hear all of this and to know they had gotten away with Liam pretending to be a bird.

Inside, Noel went to the bedroom, stripped down and left his clothes in a heap on the floor. They would have to go to the cleaners before he would wear them again, he hoped he wouldn't need to.

Naked, Noel walked into the loo and saw Liam struggling with his dress. It was a rather comedic sight, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"FUCK YOU, I'M STUCK." Liam swore at Noel. Always had to ruin a nice thing by laughing at him.

"Stuck?" Noel asked, repeating his brother.

"Yeah, my zipper is caught up and I can't see it to fix it. Will you look at it. Try not to be an asshole about it." Liam asked.

"We'll, if you are just gonna call me names, maybe I will just get some bloody scissors and cut you out of this thing." Noel didn't sound like he was kidding, so Liam only hoped he could fix it.

"Oh, you got the lining all caught up in there, lemme just..."

"Shit!" Noel blurted out, for he had used far too much muscle on such a delicate garment and now the dress was ruined.

"What do you mean, 'shit,' what did you do?" Liam sounded cross, as well as impatient. He just wanted a bath.

"Fuckin don't make them like they used to, I yanked the zipper too hard, and broke it. It's all right, we just get you another." That was Noel's idea of being optimistic, and sure, they could afford another one, but it wouldn't be the same.

"I liked this one, and it was the last one. Now I'm gonna have to find one that flatters my figure all over again." Noel could not believe what he was hearing. 

"My brother is a bird trapped in a man's body, all this time and I just had no idea." Liam pushed Noel, who turned and slammed him against the wall. 

"How do you want this night to end, yeah? I think you look better with your teeth in your mouth and not down your throat, personally. That's gonna be your choice, though." Noel gave Liam a sneer and let go of him. 

"Go on get the bleeding scissors and cut me out of this, I just want to take a fucking bath! Can we do that?" Liam asked, as he sat on the toilet. He began to remove his stockings and under garments while Noel looked for their only pair of scissors. Upon finding them, he got a gleam in his eye. This would be too much fun.

"Got 'em. Stand up so I can cut you free." Liam did and Noel cut into the expensive fabric so the dress could be removed. When it had fallen to the ground like a rag, Liam kicked it away. Noel lay the scissors on the counter, and looked at the rest of Liam's undergarments both horrified and curious. He watched his brother remove them, and then decided he should go and turn on the taps for a bath. When he turned back, Liam was naked.

"What was all that?" Noel asked, looking on the floor.

"Shapewear." Liam answered delicately. He was mourning the loss of his first dress.

"Ah yes, well, a bit different from a vest, innit?" Noel would not put a getup like that on for anything in the world. He enjoyed being a man 24/7 and he didn't see that ever changing. 

Looking Liam over, he realized almost all of his body hair had been waxed. How had he missed that when they were shagging?

"Jesus, Liam, you're like one of those fuckin hairless cats, that's gonna be a bitch when it grows back, I bet." He commented.

"Who said I'm gonna let it? My brows, yeah, cos people can see 'em, but only you see my body." Liam replied, smiling. He loved his silky smooth skin, and planned on keeping it.

"What makes you think I would like you smooth as a baby's arse? We're fucking men, the places we have hair should be trimmed, and I'm not into the beard thing, but sweet baby Jesus those legs." Liam now knew how Noel felt, but he didn't care, this was his body and his dream.

Liam remained silent while, Noel turned the taps off, and felt the water's temperature. He too, was silent as he got in on one side of the tub. Liam left the bathroom to find his purse, and when he did, he opened it and pulled out a joint and a lighter and went back.

"What was that all about?" Noel asked. Liam raised up the joint in one hand and the lighter in the other, a small grin on his face.

"Fuckin hell, now that is a good ending to tonight, we just cant get it wet." Liam rolled his eyes and lit it, puffing on it as he got in. Noel's hands were already in the water, so he asked his brother to put the joint to his lips so he could have a few hits. Afterwards he leaned back a bit and allowed his high to kick in, Liam doing the same. 

"My hands are wet, so I can wash us while you mind the joint for both of us, yeah?" Liam nodded, not giving any 'fucks,' just then.

Noel grabbed the soap and lathered up so he could wash himself, and did. He then began to wash Liam and his soft hairless skin. He couldn't help but to run a hand between his legs, his pubic hair gone.

"Liam, you've got a cock like a bloody porn star now, it even looks bigger. It isn't, but it looks like it." Noel told his brother. Getting high could often be like administering truth serum to Noel, and it was interesting, the things he was saying. The continuous touch of Liam's cock by his brother was beginning to arouse him, and he squirmed a bit.

"Noel, you plan on fuckin me again?" Liam was blunt in his questioning.

"I wasn't plannin on it, why?" Noel's eyes were half lidded, and he was actually smiling.

"Then, stop touching my fuckin cock. I don't feel like wanking and you are making me hard." Noel's brother confessed.

"Am I, now?" He ran a hand down Liam's length, and began to wank him.

"Jesus, Noel, if you start this and just leave me, I will get back at you." Liam promised.

"Is that so? Can't have that. How about sit on the edge of the tub?" Noel looked into Liam's eyes to show that he meant it.

"Are you gonna..?" Liam asked, the feeling of electricity running through him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna suck your fuckin cock because I'm I high, and ya got no hair. I want to see what that is like. So, get on the edge of the tub." Noel explained. Liam would make sure to always have a joint handy, for usually it was Liam who did all the 'cocksucking.'

Liam raised himself up, gripped the edge, and opened his wet hairless legs wide. His cock was erect, and demanding any kind of attention it could get.

Noel got on his knees, and put his hands on Liam's hairless thighs. He looked up and gave him one simple kiss on the lips, before grabbing the base of Liam's cock, and licking all around the exposed head, and licking up the precome. Liam arched his back and gasped as his nipples got hard. Noel then licked the shaft and sucked on Liam's balls. If anything, Noel was very thorough. He never did anything 'half arsed' a day in his life.

Noel then took all of his brother in, until Liam's cock hit the back of the his brother's throat before bobbing his head up and down, lips nice and tight. Liam threw his head back wondering how his brother gave such good head, and if this was actually really happening.

Liam's pulse began to race as he could feel his lust growing by the second. Noel began to hum 'Wonderwall,' and Liam didn't think he could ever feel so good. Soon enough, Liam's orgasm slammed into him, and he filled Noel's mouth with the second load he'd shot that night. Licking Liam clean, he then popped of and licked his lips. 

"Jesus, that was..." Liam couldn't even finish his sentence.

"So does this mean I get to call you 'cocksucker' like you do me?" Noel raised his eye brows up, and pushed his brother off the back of the tub so that he landed on the floor. 

"NO IT FUCKIN DOES NOT, AND IF YOU DO, YOU HAD BETTER GET A PASSPORT TO ANOTHER FUCKIN COUNTRY, COS I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Liam had been joking. Noel was not.


End file.
